A Never Love Ending Story
by Little Insecure
Summary: After having a fight with the most popular girl in school, Chihiro decides that, now, is the time to leave her old life and start a new one with the people she knows best!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi hi everyone, ok I just finished watching **_**Spirited Away**_** for the eighth time…I believe. Anyway, after watching it, I decided to make a little fanfiction about it. Please note that this is….MY FIRST ONE! Well not my very first time writing a fanfic, but my first Spirited Away fanfic. SO, please do not be a little too harsh with your opinions about this. Actually, harsh opinions kinda help me make better stories and kinda pumps me up (not really, they make me feel like crap TTnTT). Ok, so let's get this show on the road. Again, please please pleeeeeease review and tell me what you think about this fanfic so far. Ok, let's do this! u**

**Chapter 1: Ninety-nine problems, but you will not be one.**

One day on a bright Monday morning, a girl named Chihiro, who is now 16 years old and look very much mature, was on her way to school. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black tank top underneath in her light blue capris and white sneakers on. Her, now, beautiful long hair was tied up in that special purple, sparkly hair band that Zaneba had given her 6 years ago before she left the spirit world. Chihiro has never forgotten about all the friends she made in the spirit world. Kamajii, Lin, the soots, the frogs, No-face, Zaneba, Yubaba and Boh. But Chihiro's mind has been on only one person, and he's name is Haku. She wonders how he looks after 6 years and if he remembered the promise they made before they went their separate ways. Chihiro sighed and wished she could see him again.

**BEEP BEEP!**

Chihiro shook her head and saw a car coming towards her. She quickly ran towards the other side of the street.

_That was a close one. _

She sighed, before she started walking again. When she made to the schoolhouse, she went straight to her locker, to get her books.

"Hey guys look, its fantasies."

Chihiro sighed, before turning around. It was Yui Misaki. The most popular girl in school. She was standing there smirking, while her friends were snickering from behind. Chihiro just rolled her eyes, closed her locker and walked away from Yui and her group of friends. Chihiro wasn't good at making friends. She just sometimes like being by herself. When she made it to her classroom, she just sat there in her desk, drawing a little in her notebook.

**BA-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Ok, class is now in session." her teacher, Mr. Tsubaki, said.

Chihiro put her notebook up and put it underneath her desk, but did not know that one of the students confiscated it. While the teacher was lecturing about English, Chihiro would just daydream about her and Haku meeting again face-to-face. How they would chat and laugh. Or even get her kiss from him.

"Miss Chihiro…Miss Chihiro!"

Chihiro blinked twice and looked at her teacher.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I said, are you paying attention?"

"o-oh! Yes sir." she replied.

Some kids in the classroom giggled or chuckled at her answer, leaving Chihiro embarrassed. After class, she made sure she had everything. She looked under her desk and saw her notebook gone.

_Oh no! Where is it? _

She was looking all over the place for it. When she saw it, it was in the trashcan. It had writings all over and some pages half ripped. She looked through the pages that had _Dork_ or _Nerd_ and _Loser_ all over the page. She sat there with tears rolling out of her eyes. Ever since she left the spirit world, her life has been a living hell. After school, she just got her stuff out her locker and walked home.

"Hey guys, little miss fairytale is crying." Yui said, while laughing. "What's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

Chihiro glared at Yui. She was too through to put up with her nice girl act. So, she turned and walked away from her.

"See? I told you that she would not even defend for herself."

Chihiro stopped and turned towards Yui, glaring at her. She walked to her slowly.

"Fuck you." she said towards Yui.

Yui scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Fuck…you." Chihiro repeated.

Yui walked towards her and looked at her with eyes of anger.

"Ooohhhh. Looks like someone decided to defend themselves. What happened to being a stinking weakling that was scared to do anything? Or being a daughter of a bitch?"

**POW!**

Chihiro punched Yui, which made her hit the ground. Everyone gasped. Including her. Yui looked at Chihiro in shock. Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw a black mark on Yui's cheek.

"Oh my god Chihiro…you…punched me. How could you?!"

Chihiro backed away slowly and ran away. Everyone was watching her run away. She ran until her heart gave out. She stood there crying hard. She could not believe she did that

_I don't belong here. This isn't where I should be living my life here. I don't want to live here any longer. I should be back in the Spirit world with Haku, Kamajii, Lin and the others. The human world was not meant for me. This isn't what I called home. THIS ISN'T!_

Before Chihiro knew it, it started raining.

_Great! Just great!_

When Chihiro made it home, her parents was by the door.

"Oh hi sweetie-… you're all soaked up! You ok?" Her mother shouted.

"How was school kiddo?" Her dad smiled faintly.

Chihiro looked at them both, before walking pass them. They looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine and school was ok."

That was all she said, before going into her room.

**A/N: ooooooooooookeeeeeee! I uh….I think I did pretty well. But, if you think I messed up somewhere, please tell me and I surely will fix. Alright lovelies, I'll see ya next time. Byeeeeeee uo**

**-Little Insecure-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ooooooooooookeeeeeee lovely ducklings. First off, I would like to thank you guys for the for the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far. I was so happy that I got a review in one day. I was like "WHAT?! I JUST POSTED THIS HOURS AGO AND I GOTTEN AN REVIEW ALREADY?! WOHOOOOOO!" XD excuse my craziness. Anyway, let us get this chapter done. This is for you Anime Lovers out there or Otakus! ENJOOOOOOOOOY! ^u^**

**Chapter 2: Wide Awake**

Her parents stood there, still looking concerned for their daughter. They had always worried for her. They had always tried to cheer her up on the days she just felt like crap. But they realized that they couldn't really brighten Chihiro up.

"Honey…what are we going to do?" her mother sighed. "Chihiro has been acting like this for quite some time now. I'm worried how the rest of her life will be if this continues."

Chihiro's father had rubbed her mother's back. "I don't know…all we can really do is support her. Encourage to keep going, even if things are going very rough for her right now."

"But…I feel like it's our fault. Maybe…we're the reason why she isn't happy"

Tears started to form in Chihiro's mothers eyes. She was really thinking it was her fault that her precious baby's life was not going as wonderful as she thought it would be. The thought of that made the mother cry.

"Sh shhhhh, sweetie it's not our fault." the father whispered, as he hugs his loving wife. "Let's just let see if someone can change Chihiro's world around. Alright?"

The mother nodded before her husband leaned in and kissed her on her lips, softly.

Chihiro was lying in her bed, sleep. She had cried herself to sleep. She looked calm and sleeping peaceful. That's because whatever she was dreaming about, it made her feel at peace.

_**Chihiro was running around, in the same clothes she wore as a ten-year old. She was laughing and smiling while holding hands with someone she knew that would make her happy for the rest of her life.**_

"_**Ok, here we are. This is your stop. But I cannot go any farther. You have to promise one thing."**_

"_**Yes?" Chihiro said, while looking into her crushes eyes.**_

"_**When you go through the tunnel, you cannot look back. Not until you fully make it through."**_

"_**Will we see each other again?"**_

"_**Sure we will."**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**Promise. Now go and don't look back."**_

_**The two had let go of their hands and they both separated from each other.**_

Chihiro gasped and sit up in her bed, looking around franticly.

"Haku…."

It took Chihiro a moment to let that dream sink in into her brain. Then all of a sudden, she was going out her room door with her Jacket and sweat pants on. Before she could go, she left her parents a note.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Thank you so much for supporting me all you can. I am grateful to have wonderful and caring parents like you guys. But there is somewhere else I would rather go to. So, I am writing this letter to you my finally goodbyes. I don't know if I will ever be coming back because well…I think god was telling me that I really don't belong here. So I am going somewhere else. Somewhere where my heart truly much desires. I will miss you and hope you can understand my decision. I love you guys._

_-Chihiro-_

Chihiro placed the letter on the kitchen counter, hoping they will see. She sighed, looked around the house for the finally time and walked out the house. She grabbed her bike and rode all the way down the road, going to the path that took her to the spirit world.

Chihiro's parents were in a deep sleep. Well, not until her mom woke up to go get a drink of water. She cut on the lamp in their room, slipped into her house shoes and walked towards the kitchen. When she turned around after parading through the cabinets for a glass cup, she saw the note on the kitchen and grabs it. When she reads it, her eyes widen and drop the glass cup to the ground. Tears start to form in her eyes and she starts to cry. She cried very loudly, which caused her husband to wake up and run in the kitchen. When he made it there, he saw his wife on the ground crying. He walks to her and kneels.

"Honey….what's the matter?" he asked.

She looked at him and showed him the note.

"She's gone, babe….Chihiro left."

The father's face turned paled and looks at the note. After reading it, he just sits there. In a daze.

"She…..she left…to be somewhere else."

The mother nodded and wipes her tears

"Yes….she did…"

The father couldn't help but break down himself. He did not want his little girl to leave him so soon. His wife crawled towards him and hugs him. He hugs back tightly.

"Sweetie…its ok…I think this best…"

"B-but…"

She looked in him straight in the eyes, while he was doing the same.

"It's ok…I mean…I think this will make her feel happy…that she's where she wants to be."

The father's tears stopped. He hadn't thought about it that way. I mean, all he wanted was for his daughter to be happy. So…he really couldn't argue with that. All he could do was nod his head.

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

"Mhm…..let's just go back to bed honey…"

The father nodded and they both went back to bed, knowing that Chihiro will be ok.

**A/n: Okeeeeeeee, I am gonna have to stop it right here.**

**Chihiro: whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?**

**Little: well, it's because I ran out of ideas. Sorry.**

**Chihiro: but hak-**

**Little: *covers her mouth* don't ruin the next chapter, you cheeseball.**

**Chihiro: fiiiine….**

**Little: whew! Thanks *lets go of her mouth* I have to go now. See you guys later and thanks for the reviews.**

**Chihiro: remember to Read and review!**

**Little: oh yeah, goodbye now!**

**Chihiro: Oyasumiiii!**

**-Little Insecure-**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY HEY HEEEEEEEEY! I AM BACK BABY X3! And let me just take a moment to apologize for my long absence. I had to get a new laptop and it took a while. I saw a lot fan fiction notifications on my phone and I was like "WAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SO SORRY! I'M COMING GUYS, I'M COMING! LAPTOP, WHERE ARE CHUUUUUUUU?!" excuse my dramatic effect. But anyways, I am back so let's get this thing started. And moreover, thank you guys for the thirteen reviews. That was pretty sweet of you guys. Love you guys bunches! ^3- 333333**

**Chapter 3: More Problems, More Drama**

_Alright! Now that I've left them a note, let's get this show on the road!_

Chihiro was riding her way into the night, making her way towards that old abandoned trail that leads straight towards the Spirit world. However, Chihiro had to be cautions of some things that can scatter during this time of the night.

_Boy, I hope I'm going in the right direction._

I mean, what would happen if she gets kidnapped by a bunch of wild males? Or even get murdered by a homicidal maniac? Nah, that's probably just the books talking to her inside her head. Nothing could happen at this time of night. Where she lives, it's very peaceful and barely any noises being heard at this time. Or anytime at that. She stopped her bike and looked at the stars for a little while.

_This is it. I am finally going to live my dreams._

That thought made Chihiro have a big bright smile on her face. She giggled and continued to ride her bike throughout the night until she can she can reach her destination.

_I'm coming Haku. I'm coming to see you!_

"Ey Yui, what the fuck happened to your face?!"

Yui Misaki was standing there, with that same glare on her face that she gave Chihiro after she had punched her unexpectedly at school today. She inhales the smoke to her cigarette and then she slowly exhaled it, glaring at her group of friends.

"I thought I explained to you damn fools a hundred times. That stupid Chihiro bitch punched me. I mean, how dare she do such a thing to me? To the princess of the school?! Ugh! I swear I'm going make that slut for what she had done to me." She growled, before smoking more of her cigarette.

"Ok, why not now?"

She glared at her friends once more, getting very annoyed by the idiotic behaviors, "because, you asshole, I don't know where the fuck she lives."

"You don't have to. Isn't that her right there?"

Yui turned towards her mate's direction and saw Chihiro riding her bike down the street. That made Yui had an evil smirk on her face. She dropped her cigarette on the ground and slowly stepped on it with the tip of her high heel shoes. She cackled quietly to herself.

"Hey guys, why don't we pay our little pedestrian a little visit?" she chuckled, before having an even more evil glare on her face.

_Yes little miss Chihiro, tonight is the night that I plot my revenge on you._

After Chihiro had made her destination, she hopped off her bike and looked down the path.

_Well, I'm here. Looks like I'm going to have to walk my way all the way down the path. I don't want Haku to see me with a scrape on my knee._

Chihiro grabbed her bike and she walked her way down the path. She made sure that she didn't trip up on any rocks that were down the path. After a while of walking, she looked down the dark tunnel that she had once entered and exited as a young ten year old girl. She inhaled and exhaled her breathing as she started take her first step.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Chihiro's eyes widened before she looked back slowly. She was facing her archenemies, Yui. And it looks like she was greeted with more of her friends. Chihiro gasped softly.

"And what is miss little troll doing here by herself on this late night?"

Chihiro was too frightened to move an inch. She had no idea what to do. Yui and the gang had surrounded her in a circle slowly.

"L…L-Leave me alone, Yui." She whimpered.

"Or what?" she hissed back, "you're going to punch me again?"

Chihiro backed away slowly, but only to be grabbed arm by arm. She gasped and tried break free but Yui's friends won't budge. They only snickered and laughed at her cowardice. Yui took a step closer towards her and leaned close to her ear.

"_You see Chihiro…_" she whispered into her ear, "_this is what happens to people to cross my path."_

Chihiro's eyes widen more and she gulped slightly. She has never been more terrified in her life. Yui laughed at her.

"And we have a little surprise for you." She smirked.

She snapped her fingers and two of her friends had stepped up towards Chihiro, cackling. Chihiro struggled more, but there was no use.

_**POW!**_

One of the gang members had punched Chihiro right in her stomach. She screamed in pain and tried to gasps for air, only to be punched in her stomach repeatedly. Over and over, they laughed at her screams and cries. They watched as more and more blood was spurting out of her mouth. She couldn't take it. She felt so weak and she fell to her knees.

_Haku…..Ha…ku…._

Her vision was going blurry and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.

"Hehe, one more time." Yui smirked.

As soon as the gang member tried to punch Chihiro once more, he felt his fist being grabbed. He turned around with a "what the fuck?" face, to only see a man standing behind him. The man had long green hair that was down to his back. He had strong muscles and veins showing a little on his arms, which were kind of buff. He had green eyes, but his eyes were not pleasantly happy to see the boy. He was wearing a black kimono with a white dragon showing on the back of it.

"If I was you young man, I would not lay another finger on that young woman." He growled.

Chihiro looked up a little to see what was going on. To see what had caused her torture to stop. When she looked up, her eyes widened big and her mouth parted a little. She was could not believe who she was seeing in front of her.

"…..Haku….."

_I can't believe it's you_

**BOOM, BAM, WHAT?! AND THE PLOT BEINGS! TRALALAAAAAAAAA!~ XD You liked that didn't? huh huh huh huh huh huh? Yeah you do, you're smiling. I SEE YOU SMILING READER! XD Anyways, I better get to sleep. Its 10:15 P.M. and I had started doing this around 6. Wow, 6.**

**Chihiro: *yawns* time for bed, Little-chan**

**Little: Alright! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I did a lot. And make sure that you R&amp;R. Please? **

**Chihiro: Little-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**Little: Alright Alright, well see ya on the next chapter!**

**Chihiro: Oyasumi, minna-san!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am super-duper sorry for the long absence :c I am currently a junior in High School and work is very much hectic . I'm trying to keep up on my grades. Plus soon, I will be getting my license and getting a little part time job. So, you'll have to be very patient. :l I absolutely love the reviews I am getting. C; thank you guys so much for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I did not put this on the other chapters. Son of a **_**Sparkleberries**_**! ~ X3 I do not own **_**Spirited Away.**_

**Chapter 4: When I see you**

_I can't believe it's you_

Chihiro felt like someone had pumped some air out of her body. The blush on her face made her look like a little cherry tomato. Her nerves were all out of control.

_I-I don't believe…H-Haku….I-It's really him…._

Chihiro's vision started to get blurry as she was still locking her eyes on her crush. The last sight she saw was him staring right back at her. Haku saw that Chihiro was unconscious. That made him gravely upset and he stared at Yui and her friends.

"How dare you make a fool of my Chihiro? You shall pay!" Haku growled, his eyes glowing a bright white.

Haku had started to walk towards one of the gang members, who were starting to back away.

"We're not a-afraid of you!" Yui stuttered, as she slowly hides behind one of the members, "You can't scare us with a threat! Boys, get him!"

One of the boys charged towards Haku, as if he was a bullet aiming towards the heart. Haku just stood there, looking unamused. The boy went for the first hit, but only to have his fist stopped. He gasped, as he saw Haku's glowing eyes glaring at him. The boy gulped before getting punched in the face, while being sent falling into the bushes. The others gasped and looked at Haku as if he was standing nude, showing off his pride.

"You can't hit our friend like that, you got damn psycho!" One of them shouted. They started to run towards him in full, burning rage. Well, all except for Yui. Haku manages to dodge every punch and kick they tried the throw at him. After being bored of all the sissy throws, he thought it was time to show them what a **real **man can do. Haku proceeded to give one of them a hard punch in their stomach, which cause one of them to cough up blood and limp helplessly to the ground. He gave a clean kick to the face to another, leaving them with a huge bruise on their face. Haku looked back at the last three guys. They whimpered like puppies and ran for their lives. The two bruised boys followed behind, screaming like little girls. Yui gulped and ran, after tripping over her own two feet.

Haku's eyes soon went back to his normal green eyes. He sighed, before running his hands through his hair.

"Man, that was somewhat annoying" he mumbled. He suddenly gasped and he looked back at Chihiro. He ran towards her and kneeled down. He saw that she was badly injured, but he could still see that she grown up to be a delicate young woman. Haku stroked her cheek, before slowly picking her up bridal style.

"…I told you that we would meet again…" he said softly, looking at her. Then, they both disappeared into the night.

"_**Where am I? Is this a dream?"**_

_**Chihiro was looking around, while she was standing in a field of flowers. She was very confused and scared at the same time. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a short, white colored dress. She gasped and looked at herself.**_

"_**What is going on?" she sighed softly.**_

"_**Chihiro….Chihiro…" she flinched and looked around. Who was that calling her name? It did sound like a similar voice. Like…Kamiji's voice. She shook her head in disbelief. It couldn't have been him, right? Chihiro then suddenly saw a light from a distance, glowing awfully bright. She looked at it curious and didn't know whether to go look at it or just stand there, staring at it. Bravely, Chihiro walked slowly towards the light, putting up enough courage to go see what it was. **_

"_**Chihiro….Chihiro…Sen" she gasped, as her legs start to move faster. Then evidently started running. She wanted to see if it was someone on the other side. When she made it there, she caught her breath and just stared the light. **_

"_**Chihiro….Sen" she hesitated a little, before reaching out towards the light. Everything went white.**_

Chihiro groaned a little, fluttering her brown eyes open slowly. She gasped and sat up quickly, finding herself laying in a futon. Chihiro looked around and saw that she was no longer outside by the bushes. She found herself in an unusual place. The place did look awfully familiar. However, she just could not put her finger on where she was. She looked down at herself and saw the clothes that she was wearing were switched with a pink work suit. The clothes she was wearing looked awfully familiar too.

_Where I am?_

"Well well, it's been long time, hasn't it Sen?"__a female voice said. Chihiro's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder to see a female figure standing there, smirking. The female's hair was in a messy bun, but she was wearing a pink uniform that reminded Chihiro as a ten year old. Chihiro's eyes beamed and a little smile started to form.

"R…Rin?" she said softly.

The female nodded, "Duh Sen, who else am I supposed to be?"

Chihiro smiled brightly and ran over to Rin, giving her a big hug, "oh my gosh Rin!"

Rin chuckled and returned the hug, "dang Chihiro, look at you. You've gotten taller. I remembered you as that clumsy little squirt."

Chihiro giggled a little, blushing slightly, "y-yeah I was, wasn't I?"

"And she's gotten more beautiful as you Rin" a male a voice said. Chihiro gasped, looking behind Rin to see an older male with eight arms.

"K…Kamajii? " She sniffled, while her face lightened up happily. Her eyes started to glisten like little stars. She ran towards him smiling brightly, "KAMAJII!"

He hugged her tightly, as soon she hugged back, "heh heh, my granddaughter has certainly grown up to be so beautiful." He chuckled.

Chihiro blushed, but couldn't help but smile back. Then she suddenly felt a little warmth around her legs. She looked down to see a whole lot of black. It appeared to be a lot of eyes staring at her. The warm smile on Chihiro's face caused the little black balls to jump and shout, as they nuzzle into her skin, causing Chihiro to giggle softly, "hehe, hello little ones…"

"I know you didn't mind me changing your clothes. The ones you were wearing looked tore and dirty." Rin stick her tongue out in disgust, which made Chihiro giggle.

"It's alright. Thank you Rin…It is really great to see you guys again."

Rin and Kamajii smiled at her and they gave her a group hug.

"We are just glad you didn't forget about us..." Kamajii smiled her warmly, before cupping Chihiro's cheek softly.

Rin and Kamajii showed Chihiro around the bathhouse, while giving her up to date as to what has been going on. What events had happen? Apparently, Yubaba and Boh were kicked out of the bathhouse, after Chihiro had broken the contract with the old lady. Rumors has it, they are living in a small little house, right off of the train tracks, which is heading towards Swamp Bottom. The Frogs are much happier than they were while Yubaba was running the place. It turns out Haku is now managing everything around here. And Rin is now the new Apprentice. The thought of Haku made Chihiro blush a bright pink.

"Hehe, looks like someone still gets jumpy when the name Haku is mentioned." Rin teased, as she nudged Chihiro softly in her arm. Chihiro's blushed turned from pink to red. Kamajii and Rin laughed at her face, as she sent them a slight glare. The soots were trailing behind them, squeaking among themselves, even though you could never really understand what they are saying.

"Huraaaaaay!" Chihiro looked to see all the spirits waving a cheering for her. She laughed softly as they kneeled down before, while seeing a "Welcome back Sen!" sign hanging up. They all celebrated to a cup of Sake. They drink their glasses, danced to the music and they all laughed, while a few was asking about how things worked out for Sen. Yes, she enjoyed the talk and laughter. However in her mind, it didn't seem to care for any of that.

"Rin, I'm going to go use the restroom." Rin looked at her and she smiled at her before she nodded. Rin knew already too well what she meant by going to the restroom. "Kay Sen, I'll be here if you need me."

Chihiro nodded her head softly and she scurried off down the wall where all of the spirits were chatting. She ran towards the bathhouse elevator and she pulled the switched on her right down, before it went flying up. Of course it did take a couple of more elevators to reach all the way to the top of the building. When Chihiro reached all the way to the top, she stepped out of the elevator slowly, her bare feet pressed against the cold, sediment ground. She looked over at the two big gold doors and her face started to feel flush.

_W-Well…Here we are…_

Chihiro clutched the shirt tight, as she walked slowly towards the two golden doors. Her heart started to beat rapidly.

_**Ba-bump! Ba-bump!**_

She started to tremble, as she put her hands on one of the door knobs. She shut her eyes tight as she opened the door and slowly stepped inside. She sighs softly as she forgot there were more doors to go through.

_Ugh, this is going to take a while._

**Well well well, that is all for now. I did want to do more, but I figured, why not put it on the next chapter? Hehe, well thank you for reading chapter 4 of this fanfic. I am so glad for the number of reviews I've gotten. Also, I will be adding something a little juicy in the story. But, if you have something that you would like to add to the story, feel free to say it on the review or maybe PM me if it's that personal. Alright, I have to go now. I love you guys and I will see you next time**

**-Little Insecure-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys! Whelp, here we are once again, Hehe 0u0. So without a farther ado, let us head on the Chapter five! Oh um…someone wanted a lemon in this? :/ Geez, that sort of…..takes me out of my comfort zone /. I'm still trying to figure out how I am going to end this story. I know that a few wanted to a triangle into the mix. Ah, so many choose. Stressful! Ok, while I try to figure things out, please enjoy the story below! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! This film is copyrighted to Studio Ghibli! And the man of the year, Mister Hayao Miyazaki! ^o^**

**Chapter Five: Stole the Show**

Chihiro stood there, her breath softly trembling. She finally had the courage to walk through what had seemed to be, five doors. Well, maybe after a few breathing techniques or fanning herself. Chihiro looked down the hallway, which leads straight towards an office. You know the office that once belonged to the old wicked witch of the spirits and is now being owned by a dragon, which seems to just set Chihiro's mind on fire once the name is mentioned.

_G-God….c-come on Chihiro…Haku is just down the hallway…move your feet, damn it!_

She gulped softly and her feet started to shuffle slowly down the hallway, her heart beating louder every time she moves a few inches closer towards the door. She felt all the blood out of her body had drained once she was face to face towards the door. Chihiro, then, reached out her hand out for the door knob and chills went down her spine once she had felt her soft hand pressed against it. She gulped softly and she slowly started to open the door.

"NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! KAAAAAAAAANO! YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Chihiro's eyes widened before the door flew opened, hitting her on her nose roughly. She groaned softly in pain, before seeing two little creatures on the ground, looking up at her. They were surprisingly adorable, the way they were staring right into her eyes. The first one looked like a girl. She had a pink fur color; wearing a little purple kimono, with a small flower by her left ear. The other one must have been the boy; the way his grey fur was a little messy and the way his dark blue robe was revealing his little hairy chest.

"….um….H-Hello…" Chihiro bowed to them softly, before seeing both of their eyes widening. She blinked her eyes twice, "u-um…I-Is there something w-wrong?"

"Your nose….Its bleeding." When the furry girl had said that, Chihiro touched her nose and felt the blood running down her nose. She gasps softly and started to panic a little. She saw the two creatures run over in the corner, whimpering.

"N-no wait! I-I'm not going to…" before she could say anymore, a chair flew up behind her, causing her to shriek. She fell back into the chair, while the little creatures came back with what had seemed to be first aid.

"Kano, you clean her nose, while I apply the Band-Aid." The furry boy nodded and flew up in front of her nose.

"Kept your mouth shut." He proceeded to clean her nose, while the little furry girl floated up, proceeding to patch her nose up. Chihiro just sat there quietly, keeping herself still as possible.

"There…Your nose should be fine…" They both moved back down onto the ground and bowed down in front of her, "We apologize for making the door hit your nose…well really Kano here."

"Hey! It was you that hit me you agonizing cu-!"

"Anyway…My name is Lianne. Lianne Shoshoni! It is a great pleasure to meet you. And this fur ball is Kano Meshi." She glanced at him softly.

"HEY!" He growled softly, which somewhat made Chihiro giggled softly. That giggled caused Kano to blush softly, in embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you two as well, my name is-"

"Chihiro! Formerly known as Sen here, am I correct?!"

Chihiro blinked and nodded her head hesitantly, "y-yes…h…how did you know-"

"We've heard about you for a while. You were once here when you were ten years old, right? Your parents decided eat up the spirits food and got turned into pigs. So, you decided to get a job here so you can find a way to get your parents right back into humans. You've faced a few obstacles and even saved everyone from No-Face and Yubaba. Right, right?"

Chihiro just sat there very speechless and skeptical. She had no idea what to say to her after Lianne just took her back down memory lane.

"I'm sorry about the pink runt here." Kano stepped right in front of Lianne, "We heard these things from the other spirits. Even Kohaku himself. I take that you know him, right?"

When Haku's name was mentioned, Chihiro blushed a red and quickly shook her head, "y-yes…yes I know him. He had helped me with my way around the bathhouse….If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to make it back home…"she smiled softly, while Haku's face appeared in the back of her head. When she looked at Lianne, she noticed that tears started to roll down her little eyes; Chihiro became a little alarmed, "L-Lianne? What's wrong?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. She tends to get a little teary eyed once she heard that Kohaku has done something nice for someone. Even if it's giving them a helping hand with something small." Once hearing it from Kano, Lianne kicked him in his face, sending him flying into the wall.

"Next time, it won't be your face, stupid." Lianne hissed, while Kano glared at her, growling.

Chihiro was kind of shocked of how strong Lianne is. Exceptionally for her height, "Um...Have you seen Haku? I came up here wondering where he was…I wanted to see him."

They looked at her and started at her for a little while, then shook their heads, "He said he was going somewhere…I'm not sure where."

Hearing that made Chihiro felt a little bummed, "o-oh…well thank you." she stood up and bowed, "it was greet meeting you two, but I have to go back to the party."

"You're leaving so soon? We could just wait until Kohaku returns." Lianne looked at her with a worried facial expression.

"No that's alright; I promised my friends that I wouldn't be gone long." Chihiro's smile reassured them both that she was alright.

"Aww…ok….May I call you by Sen? I like that name a little better. Since you are a hero to me..." Lianne blushed a little, looking down. Before she could look up, she felt her head being patted. She saw Chihiro smiling warmly at her.

"Of course. You can call me that." She giggled softly, smiling. She stood up from the chair and bowed goodbye, before leaving the office. Lianne and Kano waved back, shouting out goodbye.

_Crap…he's not here…I guess I will have to see him later._

The party had ended and it was time for everyone to get ready for bed. The frogs decided to give Chihiro a room of her own. Chihiro tried to get them to change their mind and have her in an original futon, but they insisted. Chihiro was given a room right by a little indoor garden and a waterfall that could be seen from the inside. When she went inside, the room looked spectacular. Her room was Japanese styled. There was a small little table right next to queen sized bed. The walls were cherry blossom wallpaper. The floor was a clean, brown wooden tile. The curtains were a see clean white. Chihiro felt a little embarrassed, being treated to such a beautiful room. When she went inside her closet, she saw that they were already kimonos there for her and her old work outfit. The inside of the closet looked like a million bucks. She smiled softly and looked to see a pair of sleepwear clothes already on her bed. She smiled softly and she slides her new room door shut, softly.

"Eh Kohaku, we're so sorry!" Lianne and Kano on the floor, kissing an angry Haku's foot.

"Haven't I told you two to stop all the bickering while I am out of the office?" Haku sighed softly, before calming down himself.

"S-Sorry Kohaku sir, we didn't mean to hit Sen in her nose." Lianne covered her mouth quickly and Kano face palmed, shaking his head. Haku looked at them and his temper drained away completely as soon as he heard the name.

"W….What…did you say?"

Kano and Lianne gulped softly, trembling a little, "u-uh…w-we're sorry sir! We didn't mean to-"

"She was here? Where is she? Why was she here?" He said it in a stern voice, waiting anxiously for them to answer.

"Y-yes sir. She was up here...She said she came to see you, but we told her that you went out for a bit. We could tell that she was a little disappointed, but tried to hide it. So she left, saying she was going back to a party or something."

Haku looked at them in disbelief, before slowly sitting down behind his desk. He completely forgot how Chihiro got here. He sighed softly, remembering how she looked.

_**Flashback**_

_Haku flew back in his dragon form, carrying unconscious Chihiro on his back. When he had reached the bathhouse, He turned back into his original form and carried her inside the boiler room._

"_Haku, you're back-…who is that? A human?" Kamajii asked, crawling towards him. Rin gritted her teeth, covering her nose._

"_Ugh, she stinks!"_

_Haku growled at Rin and Kamajii, "I don't want to hear your unintelligent comments. Get me a futon. This isn't just a human, its SEN!"_

_Rin and Kamajii eyes widen and they both gasped, "SEN!" Kamajii set up the futon, while Rin ran to get some help. A few got Chihiro fresh clothes; a few got her fresh clothes; some got first aid to treat; some even got the things to clean her up. After the spirits cleaned and patched up Chihiro, Haku laid her down softly on the futon. He sighed softly._

"…_I should have killed them…" Haku growled underneath his breath._

_Rin patted his shoulder softly, "what in the hell do you think Sen would have thought if you have done that?"_

_Haku looked at Rin, while she gave him a smile. He couldn't help but smile back at his apprentice. Even though they both cannot stand each other, they both still have to help each other out, "yeah…you do have a point."_

"_Heh…you know what's funny…it was you that was lying in a futon and Sen was the one who saved you. I guess you can say this is your gratitude for her changing you to the man that you are today." Kamajii chuckled, before he walked out of the boiler room, with the others._

"…_.yeah…" Haku chuckled softly, before looking back at Chihiro. He moved the hair from her face and leaned towards her face. What he really wanted to do was hold her in his arms and give a passionate kiss on her soft, pink lips, but just to be respectful, he placed a kiss on her forehead, which was smooth and soft. He stood up slowly and walked off to the outside area of the boiler room, before looking back at his sleeping princess._

"_I'll be back Chihiro, just hold on." He smiled softly, before leaving._

_**End of Flashback**_

"…Haku...Mister Kohaku?" Lianne looked up at him, with a worried expression on her face. Kano was also looking concerned.

"….you two get ready for bed." Haku jumped up and ran out of his office, going towards the elevator doors.

_Chihiro…._

Chihiro lay awake in her room, with the light purple spread covered her fragile body. She sighed softly, feeling more at peace. She sighed softly, before sitting up in her bed. It did feel a little awkward lying somewhere that was not her room, but she wasn't complaining. This is the place she wanted to come back to. And it made her feel more wanted. She remembered how she was treated as a little girl. Whenever she would bring up the spirit world, people would call her crazy and a make believer. Kids at school would call her fantasy. Her parents sent her to therapy and everyone just looked at them differently.

"_**Hehe, there is no spirit world, you dumbass!"**_

"_**Chihiro, whatever you have in your mind, you need the clear it completely."**_

"_**I am so sorry; we do not know where she is getting this from. It all started when she was ten years old."**_

"_**Fantasy, Fantasy, you're a fantasy! Hehe!"**_

"_**She isn't bright enough to know that those don't exist…"**_

Chihiro clench her teeth, gripping the sheets, thinking about all the people that brought her down during those 6 years.

_Damn…I shouldn't be thinking about that now…._

Chihiro threw the covers off of her and she climbed out of bed. She needed to walk around before she lost her mind. She slides her room door open and looked around the hallway. Everything was peaceful and quiet. She kind of liked that. She walked her room and tipped toed slowly out of the hallway. She looked at the garden that was a few inches away from her room and decided to take a look inside. She opened to glass door and stepped inside slowly, looking around.

_Wow, these flowers are so beautiful_

Chihiro giggled softly and walked around, looking at the flowers. They all smelled good and brought a good vibe inside her body. All the nice fragrance of the flowers. She looked a small little Dandelion; she kneeled down and ran her fingers on the soft petals.

"Such a pretty flower…" She sniffed it softly.

"Yeah, it is, huh?" Chihiro's eyes widened; she was frozen for a while, before looking over her shoulder. Eyes started to form in her eyes as she saw a long, dark green hair man looking at her, smiling softly at her, "Hello, Chihiro."

She sniffled softly, the tears trimming down her cheeks, before she stood up facing him, "hic…H-Haku-"

Before she could say anymore, she felt two muscular arms embrace her, "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying like this…"

More tears fell from her eyes and she slowly hugged Haku back, only making him hold her closer and tighter. She blushed, as she could hear his heartbeat. She could smell his outdoor fragrance and it was intoxicating to her. It only made her not want to let him go, "I missed you so much, Haku."

Haku ran his fingers through her soft, long brown hair. Her fragrance smelled so sweet and engrossing. He smiled softly, before looking in her eyes, "and I missed you as well. Didn't I promise that I would see you again?"

Hearing that made Chihiro smiled warmly at him, looking back in his eyes. They leaned in and laid their foreheads on each other's. Both of them felt like they have found their happy ending. Haku found his queen and Chihiro has found her king.

"Heh, well it is getting late, Chihiro. I think you be getting your beauty sleep."

Chihiro didn't want to leave his side at all, but she knew what he was saying was true, "ok...only if you go to sleep too."

Haku chuckled and nodded, before holding her hand and gripping it softly. He guided her out of the garden room and they both stood outside of the door, looking at each other. They smiled at one another, before the both separated, going back into their rooms. Chihiro had slides her room door open and stepped inside and climbed back into her bed. Once she had laid her head down back on the pillow, she giggled softly and smiled, sighing lovingly. Heartbeat thumped a few times faster. She could feel the blush appear on her face. She had finally got to meet with Haku and it felt really good. She slowly closed her eyes and she had rested peacefully that night.

As soon Haku, returned to his office, he walked into the side room, going towards his room. That room did once belong to the spoiled baby, Boh. However, Haku changed it into a normal bedroom. The room had a dark wooden floor; the walls were dragon wallpaper; His bed was king sized, enough for two to fit in. He had a small fireplace right next to a big, darker reed chair. Haku did wish Chihiro would lay with him, but he knew that he couldn't do that to her. Haku was three years older than her, meaning most things on his body had changed completely and a lot of things had changed on Chihiro's body. The thoughts in his head were aware of what would he would have done to her. He looked at Lianne and Kano, who were fast asleep in their bed next to the window. He smiled at them, before he got inside his bed, pulling the black silk sheets around him and then laid the dark red spread over him, laying down on his pillows. He laid their awake, thinking about Chihiro and reminiscing the reaction when they both meet each other again. Haku did not want to admit it, but he truly did think that he was falling in love Chihiro. But, he just did not want to say it too early and scare her. He inhaled and then exhaled his breathing, before closing his eyes for his slumber.

**A/N: Ta-daaaaaa! They finally meeeeeeeet! It's weird how I was re-watching **_**Spirited Away **_**and then writing the fanfiction at the same time. That is kind of crazy, but I guess doing that made me came up with some crazy ideas. Anyway, yes, I did decide to continue to make up some new characters. They will be more for you pretty soon. Annnnnd, for some people who wanted a love triangle, I got it! I totally know how to interpret it into the story! u The lemon thing….we will have to put that on hiatus o-o I don't know if I am going to be doing that. We'll see. Ok guys, I am going to sleep. I am pretty sleepy and did this story all day for you guys, so I will see you ducklings soon! Kay, see ya!**

**-Little Insecure-**


End file.
